


Overwhelming

by darling_miniskirt



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Character, Bodyswap, Canon Disabled Character, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_miniskirt/pseuds/darling_miniskirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deaf guy and a blind guy swap bodies and suddenly they can everything they couldn't and can't everything they could..</p><p>I suck at summaries (obviously) but I promise story is (at least a bit) better</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No more noise for Matt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so if you judge do it gently :P I hope you'll like it (and if you don't tell me in comments what could I do to improve it)

Oddly, the first thing Matt Murdock noticed upon waking in Hawkeye's body wasn't overwhelming ability to see everything. No, it was the lack of sound that startled him. Also, somebody kicking him in the arm, and then the faint sounds of someone yelling at him, not loud enough for him to hear. It was then that he opened his eyes (it was useless habit he never lost) and almost momentarily closed them again, overwhelmed by all the light.  
-You slept through your alarm again!- Natasha was yelling from anger, and the anger could be read from rapid signs she made as she spoke, but she received no response from man laying next to her in the bed. Matt didn't know sign language (obviously) and through his state of utter confusion, couldn't even connect faint voice he heard with Black Widow, so he added another question on the growing pile of them in his head: who is this woman in a bed next to him?  
-I'm sorry, i can't hear anything you're saying- he said making Natasha flinch from high volume of his voice. He got up and saw open bathroom doors ad hurried towards them. He did't hear Natasha scream INNER VOICE at him as he locked the door and finally stopped to look at himself in the mirror.  
Except he was almost 100% sure it was not him.  
First of all, this person looking back at him from mirror was blond, and he remembered himself being ginger. this guy was shorter than Matt, but had wider shoulders and Matt thought for a second that this guy's bicep was as big as Matt's thigh.  
And yeah, this guy was deaf.  
That thought was confirmed by a pair of what Matt thought could be hearing aids on a shelf behind the mirror. He fumbled a bit around buttons and, as he put them in his ears, noticed his hearing getting better, but he still didn't cache everything Natasha yelled at him. Good news was, he recognised the voice as Black Widow's, and quickly concluded that person looking at him from the mirror was Clint Barton.  
Truth to be told, he didn't imagine his friend would be this handsome.  
But, if he was here, that meant that Clint is about to wake up blind and overwhelmed by all the sounds.  
He left the bathroom, not ready to talk with Natasha (not that he ever will be).  
-Hey, is everything okay?- Natasha asked, still signing along, but Matt tried nog to look at her hands because they were just confusing him and he needed to concentrate hard on muffled sounds he received through hearing aids in order to understand them.  
-I think I'm not feeling well..  
-You just want me to get you out of debriefing thing with Fury, don't you?  
-Pleasee- he looked at what he hoped were Clint's famous puppy eyes.  
He also had no idea if he was loud or too silent, and though his words were coming out a bit slurred (something he never noticed Clint did) and felt a newfound appreciation for Hawkeye growing inside of him.  
As soon as Natasha left he started looking for Clint's phone and finally fished it out of jacket he found under the bed.  
He dialed his own number and patiently waited...


	2. Clint freaking out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint wakes up as Matt..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for all the comments on the last chapter i tried to apply your advice on this one.. i hope i did good, if you see anything that needs to be changed just tell in the comments :)

Clint Barton was woken up by the sound of telephone ringing... and then, once he drifted into consciousness, ALL other sounds.  
He vaguely heard someone screaming before realising it was him. With some distant part of his mind he realised that he couldn't see anything but he didn't gave it much thought because even if it was scary it wasn't nearly as scary as everything else.  
After the phone stopped ringing next to him, he tried to calm himself down with a breathing technic he picked up from Bruce, and tried to look at his situation logically. He was trying to tune out the sound of TV that was coming from above when phone started ringing again. But this time (Clint thanked God) it rang only once before switching to voice mail.  
"Hey, Clint, this is Matt speaking *god do I hope I'm talking to Clint* and the strangest thing just happened. I think I woke up in your body. I have no idea how or why, though I think it might have something to do with those warlocks we fought the other day, we will have to ask Thor, but I'm coming to my place cause that's where I fell asleep and I hope you are now. Just wait for me and try not to hurt yourself in the process."  
Matt was speaking very fast and his words were so slurred that Clint wouldn't have understood if it wasn't for this super sensitive hearing.  
‘Was it curiosity that killed the bird?’ Clint wondered as he got up and started mentally mapping Matt’s bedroom. He hit his toe on a nightstand before he even got out of the bed, but he found the telephone that caused so much trouble there.  
He fumbled a bit around a telephone Stark made specially for Matt. It had no screen and it used voice command for everything. Contrary to popular belief, Clint wasn’t just old man who knew nothing about technology, and making the phone repeat Matt’s voice mail was fairly easy for him.  
‘Do I always sound this awful’ he wondered. ‘Or is it just the fact that Matt isn’t used to my shitty ears..’  
Just as he was thinking about that, he felt that he needed to go to the bathroom.  
‘Great. Just great’ he thought bitterly.  
After few moments of thinking, he decided that his strategy for finding Matt’s bathroom is going to be just walking as far as he can with his arms outstretched in front of him, and once he finds a wall he is going to trace it until he finds a door and then he is just hoping that he isn’t leaving the apartment, but entering the toilet.  
‘How does Matt even do all of this… He can fight crime in this state and I can’t even go to the bathroom myself’  
Clint made mental note not to be impatient with Matt whenever he is frustrated, because he is getting very angry at himself now over such a simple task as peeing.  
If Clint still had his ears there would be no way he hear light knocking on the door over the sound of flushing toilet.  
But, well, his ears were so much better now…


End file.
